With Iris, Chrysathemum and Mulberry Root.
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: Matt and Tai take a shower. Fluffy Taito. AND IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT, GO AND STAND IN THE CORNER WHERE YOU BELONG!


With Iris, Chrysanthemum and Mulberry Root.  
By Starrysapphire  
  
Disclaimer - Neither Matt nor Tai are mine. I also don't own Herbal Essences. They may not have Herbal Essences in Japan but I couldn't care less, this is fluff anyway!  
This fic contains YAOI and TAITO and some I guess you might count it as lemon! too. Well, it's not real lemon, there's no sex just um, hanky-panky (I'm so polite!) But it's obvious what's happening.  
This fic is cute and fluffy and nothing much happens in it. It's based on my shampoo. Don't ask. Let's just say that I was very, VERY bored when I came up with this idea. I'm chalking this up to my 'Jelly Matt' period (my friend bought me a jelly model of Matt which I licked off my hand for quarter of an hour and then stared to suffer strange ideas) which is basically an excuse for any junk I may churn out though the next few weeks (though they may take longer than that to post). Also, it's nearly time for exams. Enough said.  
  
Great. He's used up all my usual shampoo.  
"Taichi!" I yell "For the last time, use your own shampoo! This one is mine!"  
"But yours is better than mine!" he yells back.  
I snarl in frustration and slam the bathroom door, then start picking though the other bottles of shampoo. Why do we have all this shampoo? No one ever uses most of them! Look, this one's about three years past it's sell-by date! Lavender scented....like me or Tai are lavender people....maybe we can palm it off on Sora. Lemon scented....I hate lemon. Peach and roses....er, no. I decide to blame it all on Tai's obsession with his hair. Everyone thinks that I'm the one with a hair obsession but it's Tai. Really. He's the culprit. That's why we own so much hair stuff. Especially shampoo. I think Tai has some sort of psychological obsession with shampoo.  
"TAI!" I bellow "Have you got any DECENT shampoo hidden away in this junk!"  
"Try the Herbal Essence stuff!" he calls back.  
I look at the Herbal Essences, muttering about useless boyfriends with hair issues.  
"I can hear you!" he shouts.  
"Good!" I yell back, then look at the labels on the Herbal bottles. Rose hips, Vitamin E and Jojaba....oh wait, that's for coloured, permed, dry or damaged hair. Why has Tai bought...never mind. Mine is not to reason why, just to glare at Tai and throw out his junk when he's not looking. Rosemary, Jasmine and Orange Flower....looks okay, maybe..... Iris, Chrysanthemum and Mulberry Root. That sounds nice enough. It's anti-Dandruff too....well, it doesn't hurt to protect!  
I shove all the other shampoos in the cupboards, making mental note to trash some of them when I get the chance. Then I strip and get into the shower. I close my eyes and let the water run over me, wondering if Tai will stop filling the bathroom with useless shampoo (and stop using MY shampoo) if I make him eat some. I wonder if eating shampoo's like eating soap? Or is it toxic? I glance at the back of the bottle and note that it says that if it's swallowed, you should seek immediate medical help. On second thoughts, maybe making Tai eat shampoo is a bad idea.  
Shrugging, I close my eyes and make sure my hair is properly wet. I hate applying shampoo to dry hair. It makes my hands feel all icky...  
"Hey."  
Startled, I open my eyes. Tai's standing there, completely naked and grinning at me. Before I can stop him, he steps into the shower with me.  
"Thought you might like some company," he whispers before kissing me. I roll my eyes and kiss him back. I can't even have a shower in peace living with this great baka.  
Mmmmm...of course, I'm not complaining....  
"Tai..." I mumble past his lips "I'm supposed to be...mmmm....washing my hair here."  
He chuckles and pulls me closer.  
"I'll give you a helping hand," he says.  
He lets go for a moment to pour some of the shampoo on his hand. I close my eyes as he begins to lather my hair with it. It does smell nice. Tai's fingers move gently though my hair then they trail lower, over my shoulders and down my chest. I feel soap trickling down my face and keep my eyes firmly closed. Tai uses one hand to brush the soap away but the other hand goes lower...lower...  
My eyes snap open and it's a good thing that Tai's wiped all the soap away. Tai laughs and kisses me again, little butterfly kisses that trail down from my lips, down over my neck and shoulders. I whimper happily, closing my eyes again as his hand strokes me faster.  
"Taichi..."  
He moves up to my lips again. I reach up and hold him up there, not letting him escape from my mouth. He laughs faintly and doesn't try to move away, just pushes up against me. Some soap which had thus far escaped the water slides off my hair and runs down my face, getting on him as well. Tai snorts faintly and then finishes the job. I squawk as I come then nearly fall over. Tai holds me up, still kissing me. Then he steps backwards, looking triumphant.  
"No so useless after all?" he asks, smiling his cheerful I-win-this-argument grin.  
I throw the soap at him. He catches it with a laugh.  
"That's an unappreciative reaction!" he says "Maybe I just won't bother next time."  
"You said that the last time you did this," I say "And the time before..."  
I don't know what it is but something about shampoo seems to drive Tai crazy...  
"Oh shut up Yama," he says, still grinning.  
I grin back at him. He gets out of the shower and starts to dry himself. I make sure all the soap is out before following him. He's already pulling on his clothes.  
"You smell nice," he says.  
"Iris, Chrysanthemum and Mulberry Root," I say.  
He chuckles.  
"I'll leave you to get styling," he says and walks out. I glare at his back. Oh well. I'll get my own back.  
Just wait until he next takes a shower....  
  
The End.  
  
Starrysapphire Note; Okay, short and pointless, yeah. But c'mon, it was cute, wasn't it? Wasn't it? POSITIVE REACTIONS ONLY PLEASE!   
  
  



End file.
